Beautiful fuck up, so casually brave
by Tyelperin Nar
Summary: "El hombre es un aprendiz: el dolor es su eterno maestro" Alfred de Musset. Ni Harry es el mismo ni sus amigos son los mismos. No del todo, al menos, y nunca como antes de la guerra. Pero nadie dijo que eso tuviese que ser malo ¿verdad? HP/DM slash. One-Shot. Parte del Reto Citas Célebres de Venetrix.


**Beautiful fuck up, so casually brave **– One-Shot - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ Estoy empezando a quedarme sin formas de decir que el Potterverso y todo lo que contiene es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**__pero, a cambio, tengo un vaso de granizado de limón y una botella de agua con gas vacía en la que pone _Sparkling/Sprudel/Gazeuse_. Las canciones incluidas aquí tampoco son mías y creedme cuando os digo que es mucho mejor así. Por orden de aparición son _The Velocity of Love_, _The Politics of Passing Out_ y _The Brother of the Mayor of Bridgewater _todas ellas de **The World/Inferno Friendship Society**.

**NdA** – Este es mi primer one-shot dentro del reto de Citas Célebres del foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", propuesto por _Venetrix__**. **_

Qué puedo decir…tenía una cita con la que trabajar y una idea a la que dar forma con un límite de 7000 palabras para hacer lo que me diese la real gana. Así que lo hice y pasó esto. Llegará un momento en el que os preguntéis qué demonios cantan y yo os digo: Lo que queráis. La Macarena, Bohemian Rhapsody, el Batusi…cualquier cosa que se os ocurra.

He intentado, con las palabras disponibles, reflejar esta visión del potterverso tras la guerra lo mejor que he podido. No vais a encontrar muchas explicaciones detalladas de los qué y los por qué, pero están todos aquí y sólo es cuestión de unir los hilos.

Esto ha sido beteado por Hootingblues, mi antigua y nueva beta que va y viene y viene y va, y puede estar tranquila porque cada fallo que me saca sólo es un paso más hacia la mágica amistad eterna montando en unicornio.

Mi teclado fue mi enemigo mortal mientras escribía. Se estaba quedando sin pilas y parpadeaba de una forma muy chunga y que daba mucho miedo y a veces escribía sin escribir frases enteras. Ha sido una noche muy loca, eso también es verdad.

Y ya está, ya os dejo en paz. Mocasines os dará unos canapés al entrar y os colgará los abrigos. Sí, Mocasines es un mono mayordomo. No, no os lo voy a vender. Adelante, pasadlo bien.

xXx

**"El hombre es un aprendiz: el dolor es su eterno maestro" Alfred de Musset**

xXx

_We argued about the big stuff  
Money, drugs and sex  
Self-determination, choices and bad mistakes  
And our self-respect_

So take it on the chin, spit teeth, shut up, and sing  
Like the veins in my arms, like the tattoos on your skin  
Night upon night, blank cassettes and cigarettes  
Like lilacs off the tongue, this was supposed to be fun  


xXx

La primera vez que vio a Draco Malfoy después de la guerra llovía y hacía frio. Era uno de esos días en los que sólo una emergencia podía sacarte de casa, uno de esos días en los que Londres te lanzaba todo lo que tenía encima y las únicas opciones eran esconderse o aguantar. Habían pasado cinco años, con sus más y su menos, y ni siquiera recuerda por qué estaba en la calle con ese tiempo. Pero sí recuerda el destello de pelo rubio al otro lado de la calle, el traje de chaqueta negro, el brillo anaranjado de la punta de un cigarrillo encendido. Recuerda haberse quedado parado en la acera mirando a Malfoy al otro lado de la carretera con un teléfono móvil en una mano y el cigarro en la otra. También recuerda el momento justo en el que el hombre al otro lado de la calle pasó de ser cualquiera a ser Draco Malfoy. Fue un latigazo de familiaridad, una ola de reconocimiento que le caló tanto como la lluvia cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Cuando volvió a su apartamento, vacío, calado hasta los huesos y empapado ya había olvidado que le había visto.

La segunda vez que vio a Draco Malfoy, estaba con Ginny y había pasado más de un año desde esa primera vez bajo la lluvia. Era verano y Ginny le había arrastrado hasta Picadilly con la promesa de café y un rato a solas. No tuvo fuerza de voluntad para decirle que no quería un rato a solas, no en ese momento y no hasta casi un año después. Ese día hacía sol y el tiempo era tan bueno como podía serlo en Londres. Las calles estaban abarrotadas y Ginny andaba delante de él, de espaldas, con su melena pelirroja bailando sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa brillante en los labios. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta y Harry alzó la mirada y allí estaba él. La primera vez que le vio, bajo la lluvia torrencial, volvió a él y lo hizo sólo porque esa vez volvía a parecer una persona completamente diferente a la que se suponía que era Draco Malfoy. También estaba fumando, pero el traje de chaqueta negro era, ese día, un par de vaqueros y una camiseta oscura – por mucho que lo intentara nunca consiguió recordar el color exacto –. No hablaba por teléfono y su pelo rubio, algo más largo de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, estaba recogido en una corta coleta sobre su nuca. Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos pero no cruzaron una sola palabra, ni siquiera la insinuación de un saludo. Había ojeras bajo los ojos de Malfoy, eso sí lo recordaría después cuando Ginny le preguntara por qué había estado tan distraído en la cafetería. Él respondería que había visto a Malfoy y que ya lo había visto antes después de la guerra y que estaba intentando encontrarle sentido a por qué había cambiado tanto. Ella se reiría, negando con la cabeza, y diría "qué importa".

Esa vez no consiguió olvidarla con tanta facilidad.

xXx

_3 de Mayo de 2006_

El aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts nunca fue un día demasiado emotivo o especial para Harry. Básicamente porque dedicaba toda su fuerza de voluntad a ignorar que _existía _un aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Sabía que había fiestas, cenas conmemorativas, festivales, fuegos artificiales y canciones. Claro que lo sabía, pero era muy bueno haciendo como que no tenía ni idea.

Nunca le gustó la idea de celebrar ese día. Hermione y Ron creían que era algo genial, dar alegría a una fecha que marcó un antes y un después en el mundo mágico, un día en el que ver que del mal pudo salir bien. Harry sólo es capaz de pensar en el dolor que la guerra generó a su alrededor y no le encuentra sentido a celebrar la miseria por muy bien que acabase la historia.

Hermione y Ron lo entienden, de todas formas, y siempre le dejan tranquilo el tres de Mayo desde que en el segundo aniversario les dijo que le resultaba incómodo beber en honor a los caídos y hacer fiestas sobre algo tan oscuro como la guerra. Ellos se miraron, comunicándose de esa forma reservada sólo para los que se entienden sin tener que cruzar una sola palabra, y finalmente asintieron y lo dejaron pasar.

Harry se levanta ese tres de Mayo ignorando las lechuzas picoteando su ventana sin parar. Arrastra los pies hasta el cuarto de baño y en el espejo se encuentra con ojos verdes entrecerrados, pelo negro que ha perdido toda la esperanza de peinar y una barba de tres días que no está dispuesto a afeitar hasta que esté despierto del todo. Suspira, lavándose la cara con agua helada, y dedica una mueca irritada a la ventana. Las lechuzas siguen ahí, golpeando el cristal, y sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que dejarlas pasar.

- Por qué no os largáis… – gruñe, en tono bajo y más cansado de lo que esperaba –. Por qué no celebráis lo que hay que celebrar como la puta gente normal…

Más de una vez ha pensado que el que no es normal es él, pero eso no le impide enfadarse con el resto del mundo cada vez que el resto del mundo decide tocarle las narices.

Como no puede hacer mucho más al respecto, abre la ventana y deja entrar al montón de lechuzas que van dejando caer una lluvia de cartas encima de su cama deshecha entre ululidos estridentes que le hacen rechinar los dientes. Cuanto antes acabe con eso, mejor. Aunque llegarán muchas más a lo largo del día, eso también es algo a lo que ha tenido que acostumbrarse, lo peor siempre llega a primera hora de la mañana y a última hora de la tarde. Cuando ya no quedan más lechuzas en su habitación, hay una pequeña montaña de sobres en su cama.

La mayoría de las cartas son de personas que no conoce agradeciéndole lo que hizo. Está harto de que lo hagan. Eso debería ser algo horrible, pero no lo es cuando han pasado ocho años dándole las gracias. Y, además, no _entienden_ lo que hizo. La mayor parte ni siquiera estaba allí y algunos ni siquiera estaban en Inglaterra cuando todo pasó. Le irrita más de lo que debería, la idea de que crean saber por lo que ha pasado, y no puede evitarlo porque es la verdad. Esa es una de las razones por las que se ha negado a ser auror, no sería capaz de soportar más gratitud, y tiene que admitir que le gusta estar tranquilo. A veces se libra de alguna plaga, desencanta algún objeto maldito, ayuda en alguna limpieza…son trabajos esporádicos que se obliga a hacer porque le gustan y porque se niega a vivir de lo que le dejaron sus padres y Sirius. Tampoco ha tocado Grimmauld Place. Prefirió comprarse un apartamento en el Londres muggle donde al menos nadie parecía reconocerle cuando salía del portal.

Está abriendo el primer sobre, con toda la parsimonia del mundo y puede que un poco más, cuando suena el teléfono. Aliviado en parte por poder dejar para más tarde las cartas, se dirige al salón y se lleva el auricular a la oreja.

- ¿Sí? – al otro lado de la línea se oye una respiración durante unos segundos y entonces Hermione le saluda con tono alegre.

- ¡Harry! Ya, ya sé que no quieres celebrar nada… - pausa, estática, la voz de Ron desde muy muy lejos – No te llamo por eso. Es…Ron y yo vamos a casarnos.

No es ninguna sorpresa, claro que no, la sorpresa es por qué han tardado tanto en decidir hacerlo. De todas formas, durante apenas unos segundos se le atasca el aliento en la garganta y sus dedos se crispan sobre el auricular.

- Hermione eso es…

Ella ríe, sin dejarle terminar, y Harry se siente sonreír.

- ¡Lo sé! Y bueno…es lo lógico ¿no? Ya era hora. Cuando hablamos con George estuvo metiéndose con Ron más de una hora por ser tan lento. Fue ayer por la tarde y ya sabes la cantidad de familia a la que tenemos que avisar, siento haberte llamado tan tarde…

- No, no te preocupes. Molly te mataría si me hubieses avisado antes a mí y lo sabes.

Aunque no puede verlo directamente, sí puede ver la sonrisa de Hermione y la forma nerviosa de enredar un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos.

- Bueno…esta noche queremos salir a celebrarlo. Que nos casamos, eso queremos celebrar. Vamos a ir a un bar muggle que está cerca del piso de Seamus, a las siete. Se llama…un momento – la voz de Hermione suena entonces un poco ahogada preguntando a Ron el nombre del bar. Ron responde algo que no puede terminar de descrifrar. – Sprudel's ¿lo tienes, Harry? Luna y Neville estarán por ahí. Ginny, George, Seamus…en fin, ya sabes.

No, no tiene ni idea pero a la vez sí que tiene la certeza de que sabe quién estará allí. Así que responde que sí, que ya sabe y se despide con una felicitación antes de colgar.

Ron aún no entiende por qué puso un teléfono en su casa. Él se crió con magia, al fin y al cabo. Hermione sí lo entiende y, además, entiende la razón real por la que ha instalado un teléfono en lugar de la red flu. Desde el incendio de la Sala de los Menesteres es incapaz de ver fuego sin sentir el pánico clavando las uñas en sus huesos. La mera idea del fuego le inquieta y sacude la cabeza mientras vuelve a su habitación para recuperar el dominio sobre sus propias emociones. No hay fuego en ese apartamento, ni siquiera una chimenea. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Pasa el resto de la mañana leyendo cartas que no quiere leer que, aún así, no son capaces de aplastar la sensación de felicidad que la llamada de Hermione ha hecho que se cuele en su cuerpo. No se da cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos esa sensación de ser feliz sin más razón que serlo, que ser feliz y no pedir ni dar nada a cambio de serlo, hasta que se levanta del sofá y se estira con un gruñido. Las cartas llenan la estrecha mesa de café de su salón y saca la varita para desvanecerlas sin remordimientos. Nadie que conozca le ha escrito esa vez. Nadie que _le_ conozca le escribiría el tres de Mayo y lo agradece.

No hace mucho más además del vago durante todo el día. Ordena unos cuantos libros en una estantería, prepara un par de sándwiches, lee durante unas horas y consigue ignorar el tres de Mayo tan bien como todos los años anteriores dedicándose a no hacer nada especial en absoluto y a rascarse la barriga.

El reloj marca las seis y se levanta del sofá con un bostezo. Ladea la cabeza y el cuello le cruje, crac crac, y se frota la nuca con una mueca.

-No pienso volver a dormirme en ese sofá… – masculla mientras entra en el baño, aunque sabe que es mentira. Volverá a dormirse en ese sofá. Muchas veces.

Por segunda vez ese día, se enfrenta a su reflejo en el espejo y tantea el lavabo hasta dar con la cuchilla de afeitar. La observa con el ceño fruncido hasta que, encogiéndose de hombros, se dice "por qué no": si no quiere que Seamus pase la noche llamándole vagabundo será mejor que se afeite y al menos intente peinarse.

Está listo para salir justo a las siete y suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras coge las llaves del apartamento y cierra la puerta tras él al salir. No debería tardar mucho en llegar andando, unos cinco minutos si no se ha olvidado de dónde está el bar.

Sale al aire frío de la tarde con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y una sonrisa suave en los labios. Según se acerca al bar, puede empezar a verles reunidos en la puerta. Lo primero que ve es la cabeza de Ron por encima del resto, destacando además por el color rojo de su pelo como un colacuerno húngaro en un salón de baile. Hermione está junto a él, agarrada a su brazo, con una sonrisa capaz de cegar todo Londres. Frente a ellos, distingue una de las faldas multicolor de Luna y la figura espigada de Dean junto a Seamus. George está un poco más adelantado, con una mano en el hombro de Ron, y Ginny y Neville están a su lado. Todos sonríen, aunque sus sonrisas no puedan compararse a la de Hermione, y cuanto más se acerca más claras se hacen sus voces. Neville le ve y alza una mano, el resto se gira a mirarle y todos sacuden una mano en su dirección.

- Ey – saluda, alzando su propia mano, al llegar junto a ellos. Entonces todo es un montón de abrazos, felicitaciones, risas y más abrazos hasta que deciden que ya está bien y entran en el bar.

El local no es demasiado grande y es cálido y familiar. La luz es suave, los suelos son de madera y las paredes están cubiertas de cuadros y fotografías en tonos sepia. No hay mucha gente, sólo un par de mesas están ocupadas, y en la barra apenas hay cuatro taburetes ocupados. Tras la barra, el señor Sprudel les saluda con su marcado acento irlandés y Seamus le devuelve el saludo por todos ellos con el mismo tono.

Le gusta. No es sólo el brazo de George sobre sus hombros o Neville hablándole sobre no sé qué variedad de syringa vulgaris que ha aparecido en Sudamérica o los cascabeles de la blusa de Luna tintineando a su espalda, ni siquiera por la risa cristalina de Ginny resonando en algún punto a su izquierda. Es todo, es poder volver a encontrarse con ellos ocho años después y que sigan pudiendo reír y bromear y hablar sobre plantas sudamericanas. Es un alivio que responde a una inquietud que ni siquiera creía tener.

La palabra correcta para lo que hacen entonces es _invadir_. Invaden un par de mesas y el señor Sprudel le pregunta a Seamus si ha pasado por Irlanda últimamente mientras les toma el pedido. Las conversaciones corren de un lado a otro y Harry está en todas y en ninguna a la vez. Hasta que Luna carraspea, golpeando la mesa con gesto tan suave que resulta inútil.

- Quiero desearos un matrimonio feliz – dice, con su tono de voz entre la vigilia y el sueño, sonriendo –. Y largo. Si había alguien destinado a casarse entre nosotros, esos erais vosotros dos.

Ron y Hermione comparten una breve mirada mientras Luna asiente como si esperase que eso pasara. Dean lanza una risotada y le da una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda a Luna que Harry teme que vaya a terminar estampada contra la mesa. Pero Luna aguanta y le da un pellizco en el brazo con desgana. En algún momento, George anuncia que va a pedir más bebidas y Neville se levanta tan rápido para impedir la tragedia que la silla se cae y todos ríen aunque en realidad no haya nada de lo que reírse.

Apenas ha bebido, sólo una cerveza y poco más de la segunda, pero la felicidad le está intoxicando por sí misma lo suficiente como para que no necesite beber demasiado. Seamus no parece opinar igual, pero aparte de él nadie ha bebido mucho más de un vaso.

Es entonces, a punto de llevarse la jarra a los labios, cuando la puerta se abre y ve a Draco Malfoy por tercera vez desde que la guerra acabó. Se queda con la jarra suspendida en el aire a medio camino entre la mesa y él. Malfoy es el mismo hombre de esa segunda vez pero también es un hombre distinto, como el hombre de la segunda vez y el de la primera vez. Vuelve a llevar vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta normal y corriente. Está en la barra, dándoles la espalda, y Harry nota con distracción que se ha cortado el pelo. Cómo puede reconocerlo sin haber llegado a verle la cara es algo por lo que no se preocupa en ese momento, demasiado sorprendido sólo por el hecho de que esté ahí. Hermione es la primera en darse cuenta de que ha visto algo y sigue su mirada hasta Malfoy en la barra.

- Oh… ¿es…?

- Malfoy – interrumpe él, en voz baja. Ella frunce el ceño. Los demás no se han dado cuenta, charlando sobre esto o aquello. Tras unos segundos en silencio, en los que Ron parece ver que pasa algo y se inclina sobre Hermione para seguir también su mirada, Hermione suspira y se levanta.

- Vuelvo en un segundo.

Harry observa, entre el horror y la curiosidad, a Hermione acercándose a Malfoy y tocándole el hombro con un dedo. Malfoy se gira – en su camiseta pone "King Crimson" y Harry cree reconocer ese grupo de música – y dice algo, Hermione se encoge de hombros y señala la mesa con un gesto vago. Las cejas de Malfoy se enarcan al lanzar una mirada fugaz a la mesa y se encoge de hombros también. Poco después, Hermione y Malfoy se acercan a la mesa y Harry les observa con la boca entreabierta. Hermione le sonríe, alzando un pulgar y asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Malfoy arrastra los pies tras ella sin parecer demasiado contento pero yendo, de todas formas.

- Siéntate, Malfoy. Ron y yo invitamos – Harry se levanta como si el asiento quemara y balbucea un "Cogeré otra silla…" mientras gira sobre sí mismo y arrastra otra silla hacia la mesa. Justo al lado de la de Malfoy. Aprieta los dientes, sentándose, y espera que de pronto todos se tensen y dejen de hablar.

Pero eso no pasa.

Malfoy está ahí sentado, a su lado, con sus vaqueros y su camiseta de King Crimson con la vista clavada en el vaso de cerveza entre sus dedos y el ceño un poco fruncido mientras, a su alrededor, las conversaciones siguen rodando sobre sus cabezas sin descanso. A nadie parece importarle que esté allí pero nadie le dirige la palabra, tampoco, y Harry no soporta demasiado bien esos silencios, pese a que no exista realmente ninguno, así que busca algo que decir casi con desesperación.

- Te has cortado el pelo – Malfoy alza la cabeza y le mira, con las cejas enarcadas y la boca entreabierta. Harry carraspea – Te vi. Hace un par de años, en Picadilly.

No parece que eso encienda ninguna bombilla en la cabeza de Malfoy que se limita a mirarle, con sus ojos grises muy abiertos como si le hubiese apuntado con una linterna a la cara de pronto. Poco a poco, sin embargo, la tensa línea de sus hombros se suaviza y asiente.

- Creo que te vi. Con… – hace un gesto vago con la mano en dirección a Ginny y se encoge de hombros – ¿Seguís…?

Está negando con la cabeza antes de que Malfoy acabe la pregunta y entonces está riéndose porque es ridículo.

- No. Rompimos un año después. No…no era lo que quería. Lo que queríamos, ninguno de los dos – se traba demasiado al hablar. Es un poco…raro. Ahí están, sus mejores amigos hablando sobre quidditch o la boda o la syringa vulgaris, sea lo que sea, y ahí está él hablando con Malfoy durante más de diez segundos sin haber sentido la tentación de tirarle el vaso a la cabeza –. ¿Tú...qué has…qué has hecho después de todo?

Malfoy no comenta nada sobre el que haya esquivado mencionar la guerra. Vuelve a perder la mirada en el vaso, en silencio, y la mantiene ahí un rato antes de hablar.

- Muchas cosas, supongo. Al principio empecé a trabajar en una empresa muggle, cosas de números. Muy aburrido – se ríe un poco y es un sonido extraño. Tan extraño como oír que trabajó en una empresa muggle y tan extraño como estar ahí sentado hablando con él – Lo dejé no mucho después y aún no he encontrado mi sitio, creo. A veces hago algo por encargo, plagas y todo eso. Es un coñazo, pero es un coñazo que me da dinero para vivir.

No tiene tiempo para maravillarse por la coincidencia. George le ha agarrado el hombro y está preguntándole si quiere algo más de beber. Asiente, aunque aún no ha terminado la segunda cerveza, y George le grita algo a Dean que está en la barra. Luego, hace un gesto de cabeza a Malfoy con una sonrisa. Malfoy niega con la cabeza.

- Como quieras, tío. Seamus apuesta que una sola cerveza puede dejarte fuera de juego, Malfoy – el tono de George, aunque sea…bueno, _el tono de George_, no es malicioso.

- Seamus va a ganar mucho dinero esta noche, entonces **–** responde Malfoy, con una sonrisa afilada, y George le devuelve una carcajada perpleja y se aleja en dirección a la barra negando con la cabeza y hablando a gritos con Dean **–** ¿Qué haces tú?

- Exactamente lo mismo que tú – Malfoy suelta una risotada y enarca las cejas, mirándole por encima del borde del vaso mientras bebe –. Y no, no quiero ser auror. Gracias.

- Has decepcionado a más de la mitad del mundo mágico, felicidades – alza su vaso en gesto de brindis y Harry choca su propia jarra con el vaso de Malfoy entre risas – Por nosotros, los renegados del mundo laboral.

Malfoy da un largo trago, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y Harry le imita porque sí. Por ellos, sí, por los renegados del mundo laboral. Amén. Cuando deja la jarra, casi vacía, con un golpe sordo en la mesa George ya ha dejado otra llena frente a él.

Es en ese momento cuando Harry ve la marca en el brazo de Malfoy y se le revuelve el estómago. Está ahí, al descubierto, y por una parte tiene que apreciar su valor al no ocultarla pero por otra la marca le asquea lo suficiente como para torcer el gesto. Malfoy lo capta y pasa los dedos sobre la marca con un suspiro.

- Intenté deshacerme de ella – dice, tan bajo que Harry tiene que inclinarse un poco para oírle –. Pero nada funcionó. Así que me tatué encima.

Le muestra el brazo y Harry, sin pensar, cierra los dedos en torno a su muñeca y lo alza. Cruzando la marca en vertical destacan las letras "Nevermore" en tono oscuro. En algunas partes hay que adivinar un poco lo que pone, pero es lo suficientemente claro como para leerlo. Malfoy tira de su brazo y le suelta, sin haberse dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento.

- No es muy original ni muy bonito, pero hace que piense en otras cosas – Malfoy se encoge de hombros. Harry da un trago a su tercera cerveza mientras asiente.

- Harry – gira la cabeza. Hermione le mira con una sonrisa – Luna dice que no eres capaz de beberte la jarra de un trago.

Mira la jarra con las cejas enarcadas y tuerce los labios.

- Luna tiene razón – responde, y a su lado Malfoy ríe entre dientes – Ni puedo ni quiero, pero gracias por tener tanta fe en mí, Luna. No lo olvidaré.

A partir de ahí, la noche fluye. Pasan las ocho y las nueve y las diez. Las once apenas les rozan y las doce son sólo un suspiro. Él y Malfoy pasan todo ese tiempo hablando sobre todo lo que se les ocurre y todo lo que se les ocurre a los demás. Harry deja de beber cuando va por la mitad de la cuarta, Malfoy sólo llega a la mitad de la segunda y Seamus se ha bebido el bar entero para cuando deciden marcharse a casa sobre las dos de la mañana. Harry está bastante sobrio, sólo un poco más descuidado de lo normal, pero Hermione está completamente fuera de juego y Dean, Neville, Ginny y Luna no están mucho mejor. Los únicos supervivientes son Ron, que necesitaría dos bares como ese para terminar mal de verdad teniendo en cuenta su constitución, Seamus, que está compuesto en un alto porcentaje de alcohol, George, que apenas ha tocado el alcohol esa noche, Malfoy, que ha seguido el ejemplo de George, y él mismo. Ron y él intercambian un par de palabras sobre quién se lleva a quién y Harry termina quedándose libre porque, al fin y al cabo, vive ahí al lado y no está bien hacerle dar muchas vueltas.

Todos empiezan a irse, poco a poco, hasta que se queda solo con Malfoy y no sabe qué hacer. Malfoy tampoco parece tenerlo claro, mirándole con el ceño un poco fruncido y expresión incierta.

- Em… - carraspea, levantándose - ¿quieres venir conmigo un rato? Mi piso está cerca.

Malfoy enarca una ceja pero no comenta nada, sólo se levanta y alza una mano a modo de despedida cuando el señor Sprudel les dice adiós y les pide que vuelvan pronto.

Por qué le ha invitado a su piso no lo sabe y sospecha que no llegará a saberlo nunca. Lo único que puede encontrar como razón es que Malfoy no ha estado tan mal. Ha sido…normal durante la noche, como uno más aunque prácticamente sólo hablase con Harry. Ha estado bien hablar con alguien que no sabía nada sobre su vida, para variar, y oír hablar a alguien de quien no sabía casi nada.

Al parecer, Malfoy dejó el mundo mágico por perdido y se sumergió en el mundo muggle durante mucho tiempo. Poco a poco, recuperó el amor por la magia pero nunca consiguió reconciliarse con ella del todo. No es algo que se esperase de él, pero es algo que ha hecho al fin y al cabo. No hablan demasiado mientras andan hacia su piso y el silencio, aunque algo incómodo, no es uno de esos silencios que le agobian y le hacen rechinar los dientes. Arriba, girando la llave en la cerradura, se pregunta por última vez si es una buena idea y entonces la puerta se abre y ya da igual que sea una buena idea o no. Entra, Malfoy tras él, y le hace un gesto en dirección al sofá. Malfoy se deja caer encima con un gruñido y Harry entra en la cocina.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? Agua, whisky de fuego… ¿café? – grita desde la cocina y Malfoy responde que agua está bien. Sirve dos vasos, pero coge dos botellas de cerveza y las abre de todas formas, y cuando vuelve al salón Malfoy está mirando el techo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá.

Se sienta junto a él y deja las bebidas en la mesa.

- Esto es muy raro – murmura Malfoy, inclinándose para coger el vaso de agua –. Es decir… ¿tú y yo hablando? Es como un pequeño milagro.

- No pareces tan mal tío cuando no estás ocupado siendo un capullo – Malfoy le golpea el brazo con el puño mientras bebe pero no hay fuerza en el golpe y Harry sonríe – Dumbledore me dijo una vez que son nuestras decisiones las que nos definen.

El nombre de Dumbledore hace que sienta una pequeña punzada de dolor y nostalgia. Sin embargo, eso parece ser lo correcto. Parece ser lo que hay que decir.

- ¿Eso dijo?

Asiente, dando un trago a su propio vaso de agua.

- Todos…tuvimos que tomar decisiones durante la guerra. Tú tomaste las tuyas y yo tomé las mías y aunque no crea que las tuyas fuesen buenas decisiones…eran tuyas – se encoge de hombros, no demasiado seguro de qué está intentando decir – Pero luego…bueno, luego te largaste al mundo muggle ¿no?

- Allí me largué. Porque el mundo mágico daba asco. El nombre Malfoy era como una maldición entonces. No podía encontrar trabajo aquí y tampoco podía volver a labrarme un nombre. Ni me daba la real gana hacerlo.

Malfoy suspira, coge una de las cervezas y da un largo trago.

- Fue duro, al principio. Tenía pesadillas todo el tiempo y la puta marca picaba. Pero mejoró. El trabajo era un asco, eso sí.

- Eres muy raro, Malfoy – Malfoy sonríe, una de esas sonrisas afiladas que ha dibujado durante toda la noche en más de una ocasión, y se saca un paquete de tabaco aplastado del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

- ¿Te importa? – se encoge de hombros negando con la cabeza y Malfoy se enciende un cigarro, exhalando con alivio y apartándole el humo a Harry con la mano después, como si se le acabase de ocurrir que podía molestarle.

- Tampoco me importa mucho el humo.

Malfoy sigue apartándole el humo de todas formas, como si fuese un tic, y Harry está empezando a estar demasiado cómodo con él y puede que el alcohol le haya afectado más de lo que creía, porque no está siendo insoportable pasar tiempo con Malfoy en su salón.

- Oye, Malfoy.

- Draco – enarca las cejas, confuso, y Malfoy aplasta la colilla de su segundo cigarrillo en un cenicero que antes había sido un pisapapeles –. Puedes llamarme Draco. Creo que hemos llegado a ese punto en nuestra relación.

Su voz es burlona y Harry no puede evitar reír.

- Pues Draco. ¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación de Hermione?

- Porque la guerra fue hace ocho años y ella me lo pidió de una forma muy convincente. Malfoy, me dijo, Ron y yo nos casamos y cuantos más seamos más felices seremos. Además, añadió, nos vendría bien un imbécil en la mesa además de Harry.

- Lo último te lo has inventado – responde, entre risas.

- Puede – dice Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa, una de verdad, en los labios.

No vuelven a tocar las cervezas, la de Harry sin empezar, pero Malfoy se enciende otro cigarro y se levanta dirigiéndose a una ventana que da a la calle principal. Harry le observa. El pelo rubio, curvándose en la nuca, su postura, la camiseta negra y los vaqueros. El cigarrillo colgando entre sus dedos y el humo enredándose sobre él.

Se levanta sacudiendo la cabeza y enchufa su equipo de música para distraerse un poco. No tiene ni idea de qué poner o qué puede ser adecuado en ese momento pero antes de que pueda pensarlo mucho, la música invade el salón y Harry se acerca a la ventana, junto a Malfoy.

- ¿Cumple tus expectativas? – Malfoy bufa y abre la ventana, como si estuviese en su casa, y sacude el cigarrillo fuera.

- Apenas, pero no importa – se quedan en silencio un instante, la música resonando tras ellos, y entonces Malfoy hace algo que nunca se habría esperado y que le hace saltar en el sitio. Se apoya en la ventana y empieza a cantar a todo pulmón. Para cumplir apenas sus expectativas se sabe la letra bastante bien y Harry oculta una sonrisa burlona cuando Malfoy le mira, aún cantando aunque a un volumen más bajo y haciéndolo de pena, como si le estuviese desafiando.

Y Harry se une a sus graznidos y a sus gritos y los dos cantan a la madrugada londinense con abandono hasta que la canción acaba y Harry está riéndose demasiado como para seguir haciéndolo. Se da cuenta, casi con distracción, de que tiene un brazo sobre los hombros de Malfoy y no puede obligarse a hacer que le importa. Malfoy se apoya contra él, riendo entre dientes, y lanza la colilla por la ventana. Va a decirle algo sobre civismo, pero la sensación de euforia no le deja decir nada.

- Eso…ha sido más divertido de lo que esperaba – dice Malfoy, aún luchando contra la risa y cogiendo aire –. Quién iba a imaginar que fueses buena compañía.

- Oh, por favor, los hay que darían su brazo derecho por estar aquí cantando conmigo ¿sabes?

- No será porque lo hagas bien.

- No, pero tranquilo. Ni siquiera yo podría haberles preparado para el desastre que eres tú.

Malfoy le empuja un poco y suspira, apoyándose con los brazos cruzados en el alféizar de la ventana. Está sonriendo.

- El dolor nos ha traído aquí.

Harry está perdido unos segundos hasta que consigue entender lo que quiere decir, con su arrastrar de sílabas y ese aire que es sólo suyo haya pasado el tiempo que haya pasado entre muggles.

- ¿Celebras el aniversario? – Malfoy niega con la cabeza.

- No. Celebro seguir vivo cada día llenándome los pulmones de humo. Pero no celebro el aniversario. No hay que celebrar algo que ha dejado tanto mal detrás.

Los ojos de Harry van desde la marca en su brazo hasta su perfil. Su brazo sigue rodeando los hombros de Malfoy y sus dedos aprietan su hombro. Malfoy alza una mano y cubre la suya. Es tan natural que no puede protestar.

- Soy quien soy por todo lo que pasó entonces. De no ser por la guerra, seguiría siendo un niño de papá odioso. Ahora, soy yo. Y eso tengo que agradecérselo al dolor, no puedo mentir. Pero ¿celebrarlo? No, gracias. Sólo quiero olvidar toda esa mierda y seguir hacia delante.

Es algo que él mismo podría haber dicho, exceptuando todo el rollo de ser un niño de papá. El calor de los dedos de Malfoy sobre los suyos se extiende por todo su cuerpo aunque el aire frío de la madrugada de Londres se cuele por la ventana. Malfoy gira la cabeza y le mira. No es mucho más alto que él y no tiene que alzar la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos.

- Malfoy o Draco o lo que sea – murmura, con los ojos grises clavados en los suyos –, voy a besarte. Ahora.

Y lo hace, llevado por un impulso que no comprende. Desliza sus dedos fuera de los de Malfoy y los enreda entre el pelo curvado en su nuca y entonces se inclina y sus labios rozan los de Malfoy y algo estalla en su estómago. Presiona un poco más y Malfoy suspira y ladea la cabeza entreabriendo los labios. Es suave al principio, casi tímido. Puede distinguir el sabor a cerveza y humo y la lengua de Malfoy contra la suya. Sus dedos se crispan y las manos de Malfoy están en sus mejillas y sus pechos están juntos y la cabeza le da vueltas porque no tiene ni idea de que está haciendo, presionándose contra é y mordiéndole los labios. Malfoy le roba el aliento con cada movimiento de lengua y su corazón late con fuerza contra su pecho. Siente una suave sensación de mareo y se aferra con la mano libre a la camiseta de Malfoy. Harry ataca su cuello y Malfoy jadea y tira de su pelo para besarle con fuerza. Se aprietan contra la puerta de su habitación y cuando por fin consigue abrirla, su erección presionándose contra el muslo de Malfoy y Malfoy gruñendo en su oído, no tiene ni idea de cómo han llegado a ese punto.

La mañana del cuatro de Mayo encuentra a Harry desnudo en su cama con Malfoy a su lado, tan desnudo como él, con las piernas enredadas y arañazos en la espalda. Observa a Malfoy dormido junto a él, parpadeando con incredulidad. El pelo rubio y revuelto cae sobre sus ojos cerrados y tiene la boca entreabierta y un brazo sobre el pecho de Harry. Podría saltar de la cama y empezar a gritar corriendo en círculos por toda la casa pero no lo hace. Tiene que elegir entre preocuparse por el ahora, por el calor de Draco Malfoy junto a él en la cama, o preocuparse por el mañana…que sólo es un vacío de incertidumbre.

Harry decide preocuparse por el ahora y cuando Draco despierta, gruñendo y estirándose pero sin salir corriendo buscando su ropa y arrepintiéndose de todo, le revuelve el pelo y Draco gruñe un poco más.

- Esto no estaba planeado – murmura Draco, voz ronca y baja – No es que me esté quejando pero…

- Cuando Hermione se entere va a gritar tan alto que van a oírla en Bristol – Draco bufa y le pincha en el costado con un dedo – ¿Qué? Es verdad.

- ¿Podemos no hablar de Granger cuando estamos desnudos en una cama? Es una regla que establezco a partir de ahora.

-No tienes mucha gracia tan temprano – comenta, mirando el techo con una sonrisa.

- Nadie la tiene.

No, supone que no. Suspira y cierra los ojos, tomando aire y aspirando el olor de Draco y el olor del tabaco.

Puede que empiece a celebrar el tres de Mayo. Por algo muy distinto a la guerra pero tan conectado con ella como su propia vida.

El dolor les ha hecho quienes son, para bien o para mal, y seguirá con ellos hasta el fin de sus días. Así funciona el mundo y así es como se mueve. El azar trabaja de forma extraña y el azar ha hecho que Draco esté ahí con él. Y no sabe lo que el azar le depara en el futuro, no sabe si pasar más de una noche con Draco hará que descubra que no merece la pena pasar ni una más, pero sabe que el aquí y el ahora le está ofreciendo una oportunidad y no va a darle la espalda.

En Draco hay algo del Malfoy de Hogwarts, algo del hombre de la primera vez bajo la lluvia y ese algo es frío y a veces da miedo y te cala hasta los huesos, algo del hombre de la coleta en la nuca y ese algo es libre y descuidado de una forma casi cómica si se tiene que convivir con él, algo del hombre de esa tercera vez que cantó a través de su ventana a gritos y ese algo es sincero y a veces un poco cruel. Todos esos hombres son Draco y Draco es todos esos hombres y todos ellos han nacido de algo tan horrendo como el dolor. Como el propio Harry, como Ron y Hermione, como Seamus y Dean, como Ginny y Neville, como Luna y George.

Qué pasará no puede saberlo, eso es verdad, reflexiona mientras vuelve a abrir los ojos y mira a Draco. Pero no es difícil descubrirlo.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos a vernos…el sábado? – Draco abre un ojo y sonríe, esa sonrisa afilada que no cree que tarde demasiado en acostumbrarse a ver.

- ¿Qué tal el viernes?

Sonríe, dejando escapar una carcajada suave. Definitivamente podrá acostumbrarse a eso.

xXx

Can't pretend I know you had it  
The past's prejudices are just that  
I want you to know that it mattered, yeah  
That you walked the walk and talked the  
That you talked the talk and you fought the  
Let us now speak of the brave men who lived their lives  
Just as they would have liked to have it  
As you like it


End file.
